Stuck on You
by rnagiclove9601
Summary: What was with the children of Posiden and Nico diAngelo? When Nico meets Percy's newly claimed sister, he feels like he's never felt before. Nico/OC
1. Chapter 1

Gevevieve loved Percy. She really did. He was her only sibling and ever since she had been claimed he had never really left her side. The few times that he did, she had to reassure him that she would be all right and remind him that she was 15 years old and didn't need to be babysat. Percy was protective like that. Being an child of the big three basically made you a in camp celebrity, especially if you were the sibling of THE Percy Jackson. After Gen was claimed Percy noticed that she was becoming overwhelmed with the attention and from that point on he became her personal body guard. Spending so much time with her brother allowed Genevieve to notice things about him. The mischievous look on his face when he was going to do something stupid. The satisfied face he made when everyone laughed at his jokes. Most of all she noticed how oblivious he could be. One day she brought the topic up to Annabeth who rolled her eyes saying,"You have no idea."

That is why when Genevieve started to notice a certain son of Hades, she was not at all concerned that Percy would find out. Nico had stopped into camp about 2 weeks after Genevieve was claimed. He arrived at night and as per usual he went straight to cabin 3 to see Percy. Nico shadow traveled straight into the room and when he materialized he was shocked to see a girl with toffee colored skin and chocolate brown hair sitting on the bed across from Percy's.

Her large Hazel colored eyes were wide with shock and Nicos ears turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, um I'm sorry. I didnt know anyone else lived in here."

The girls eyes flickered towards the bathroom which Nico figured was where Percy was and spoke.

"Are you here to see Percy?" She asked. "He's in the bathroom."

Nico tried to respond but was becoming distracted by this girls eyes that seemed to become more and more green the longer he stared at them.

"Are you Nico?" She asked.

Nico nodded.

"I thought so. Percy told me about you. I'm Genevieve."

That was when it clicked for Nico. He had overheard his father talking to Persephone about a new demigod. A powerful one at that. He hadn't heard which god they belonged to, but he had heard a name. Genevieve King. A daughter of Posiden. That was definantly something to keep the gods talking.

The door opened and Percy walked into the room with wet hair and a only a towel around his waist.

"Nico. Long time no see." He said grinning. "I see you've met the new sis." He said slinging his arm around her shoulder. "She was claimed two weeks ago. Good thing to. Cabin was empty to long."

She smiled softly and threw Percy's hand off of her.

"Go put some clothes on." She mumbled giving Nico a look that said "I apologize for my idiot brother." And Nico gave her a look that hopefully said "I've been dealing with this for a long time sister."

Nico thought she got the message because she giggled behind her hand and for some reason it made Nicos throat close up, and a small smile to appear on his face.

"What? You got him to smile? And on the first try?" Percy said noticing the smile on Nico's face.

"What can I say." she said shrugging . "Im a people person." She smirked at Nico who gave her a deer in the headlights look. Why was she being so open to him? He radiated death. Literally. But here she was smiling at him like they had some kind of secret.

"Well um I'm kindof tired from shadow traveling. So ...I guess I'll see you guys tommorow." He said nearing the door. Percy saluted him and Gen casted another dazzling smile leaving Nico to wonder as he walked to his cabin, if she was acually a daughter of Aphrodite.

Back in Cabin 3 Percy and Gen said thier goodnights before Gen layed down and stared at the ceiling in wonder. How the hell was she so confident just now? As soon as Nico appeared she had known it was him. Leo had told her about Nico and his shadow traveling habit of showing up unannounced. What she hadn't expected was for him to be that attractive. His olive skin was flawless for one. Not a spot of teen achne on it. Also his cheek bones were perfect along with his deep brown eyes and plump lips that she was ashamed to say she was staring at. Genevieve closed her eyes trying to reconstruct his face in her mind. After getting frustrated with the shape of his nose she realized that she would see him tommorow. Smiling, she snuggled into her pillow and welcomed sleep to bring her closer to Nico diAngelo.

**Read and Review**

**OXOXOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Genevieve woke up to Percy singing in falsetta to Ariana Grande.

"All Im tryna say is your my everything baby! But every time I try to say it words they only complicate it baby baby."

"Hey Percy?" Gen said propping herself up on her elbows. Percy turned to look at her just noticing that she was up and grinned.

"Yeah."

"What do I have to do to make you promise never to sing again?"

Percy ran over to her bed and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ahh! Percy let me down!" She yelled kicking and pounding on his back.

"Not until you apologize and admit my singing is beautiful." He said.

"Fine. I'm sorry."

"And."

"I admit your singing is...tolerable."

He dropped her back on her bed and started to tickle her relentlessly.

"Ok ok! Your singing is wonderful! You should be in the Apollo cabin with those pipes! Step aside Mariah Carey, Percy Jackson's in town!"

Percy stopped tickling her and laughed while Genevieve stuggled to regain her breath. Just then Annabeth came opened the door and noticed that they weren't dressed yet.

"C'mon guys. We'll be late for breakfast." She said.

"Blame seaweed brain over here." Gen said getting clothes out of her drawer.

"Seaweed brains is better than seaweed breath." Percy replied as she passed by him causing her to blowing his face on purpose. He made a face and Gen giggled closing the bathroom door behind her.

"So I see you two are getting along." Annabeth said leaning against te doorway.

"Yeah. She might act like she hates me but she really adores me."

"Is that right?" Annabeth asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yep. It's just great to have another

sibling you know?"

After Percy and Genevieve were ready the three of them went to breakfast. They went threw the line and threw some of thier food into the fire before Annabeth seperated from them and went to her own table. Percy and Geneiveve sat at the Posiden table and once she summoned her glass to full up with orange juiced she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and behind Percy was Nico. Her face flushed and Nico looked down at his plate and stared intently at his food. Percy caught her gaze and turned.

"Oh. Hey Nico!" He said waving. Nico looked up and looked at Percy before giving Gen one more lingering stare before going back to his food.

"I wish we didn't have to sit only with our siblings." She said. "It must be lonely to sit all by yourself at every meal."

"Trust me it is." Percy said stuffing his face with pancakes.

Nico's Pov

Nico sat at his table looking straight at Gevevieve. She hadn't even noticed him when she sat down. Her curly hair was up in a messy bun and now Nico could tell ,now that she was standing next to Pecy, that she was short. Couldn't be more than 5' 2. She filled her glass with orange juice and then lifted her eyes to meet his. Her light hazel green eyes were a stark contrast to her caramel colored skin. Her face seemed to pale when she saw him and he looked down at his plate. Typical. He only looked back up when Percy called his name. He glanced at Percy's smiling face before returning his gaze on Genevieve. A small smile now graced her lips and Nico noticed he was staring so he looked away again. He had really just gotten over his hero crush on Percy and know this girl shows up. What was with the children of Posiden? She didnt even look anything like Percy. Except they had the same smile. He noticed that everytime she would laugh at some stupid thing Percy said. Nico finished his food and walked by the Posiden table as quickly as possible.

"Hey Nico wait!" Called out a voice. He turned to see Genevieve scrambling up from her seat to stand next to him. Nico noticed that everyone was now looking at them and blushed fiercly when she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the pavilion.

Nico stared at his hand that had been intertwined with Genevieve's much smaller one. She hadn't even hesitated when she grabbed it.

"Where are we going?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Well first were going to bunker nine to see Leo. Then were going to the arena because Percy teaches that class and will send out a search party if I'm late."

"Oh." Is all he said. Now that he knew where he was going, he was no longer being pulled and it looked like they were just holding hands. A couple of Aphrodite kids started whispering as they walked by and Nico pulled his hand out of hers. The tips of her ears turned pink and she stammered a sorry as they continued on there way. When they reached bunker nine Genevieve ran in and once Nico got inside he saw her in Leos arms. His stomach dropped as Leo spun her around.

"Look who I brought." She sang as Leo put her down. Leo turned to see Nico and he grinned.

"Hey ghost boy. Long time no see. How are things in the world of the dead."

"Fine." Nico replied flatly.

"Just as humorous as I remember." Leo joked. "So I see you've met mi

hermana." He said slinging an wirey arm around her shoulder. Nico knew enough Spanish to know that hermana did I fact mean sister. It seemed a little wierd to call your girlfriend your sister so Nico figured his suspicions were incorrect. Leo and Genevieve were just friends. Close. But just friends. This was confirmed when Gen started to ask him about an Aphrodite girl that he apparently had his eyes on. After a while Gen said she had to go and Nico ad Leo said thier goodbyes before they headed towards the arena.

"So what brings you to camp?" Gen asked.

"It's summer isn't it." Nico said his hands in his pockets.

"Well yeah, but i've heard that you're not exactly a regular visitor."

He shifted his eyes and saw that she was looking at him expectantly. How much did she know about him? Did they really talk about him that much?

"Well if you must know, my dad kicked me out."

"Why?" She asked "Did you have some crazy undead party or something?"

"Close." He said making her eyebrows raise. "I set Cerberus loose in the Fields of Asphodel."

She suddently stopped walking and Nico worried that he said something wrong. Mabye she didn't get it. She hadn't been at camp that long. She stared at him or what seemed like forever until she bursted out laughing.

"You did what? Oh my god thats hilarious!"

Nici sighed in relief.

"I thought so to, but my dad? Not so much."

By this time she had tears in her eyes.

"Im just imagining a bunch of ghosts running around trying to escape this giant three headed dog. Can you even do that, like is that even allowed."

"Apparently not." Nico said. "Am not allowed back in until after summer."

By this time they had arrived at the arena and other kids were staring at them. It wasnt every day that you saw the only living daughter of Posiden laughing hysterically at something that Nico diAngelo said.

They walked in and Nico put on his armor quickly and watched as Gen struggled to put hers on.

"Here let me help you." He said as she tried to secure something that tied behind her. Genevieve shuddered as she felt his cold hands press against the small of her back. In a second they were gone and Nico was standing beside her again.

"Hey Gennny." Said a high pitched voice behind them. Genevieve turned to see Lacey with her usual pigtails.

"Oh hey Lacey." She said. Guilt washed over her. Lacey and her were always partners but she had forgotten all about her. "Ok I know we're always partners but just this once can you partner with someone else." She scanned the room and saw Brian of the Apollo cabin by himself. She nodded in his direction and Lacey looked over.

"Fine, I'll take one for the team." She agreed.

"Love you." Gen called after her.

Nico felt the warmth of her hand grab his as he was pulled from the second time this day out into the areana. Percy was already there and when he saw them paired together he frowned.

"What happend to Lacey?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Nico just a little more...advanced." Percy said. Nico looked over at Genevieve and saw her eyes sparkle dangerously.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...it just. I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"Im not a child Percy." She said slipping off her braclet. It turned into a full sized sword and Nico looked at Percy who shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

He went to talk to another group but not before he gave Nico a look that said. 'If you hurt her your dead'.

Nico took out his sword and twirled it a few times before getting in a stance. He saw a flicker of fear in Gens eyes before a determined look came over them. The first time she was down in three seconds flat. The steely look in her eyes told him that this wasnt over. Nico moved the tip of his sword from her throat and she rolled to get up so fast he barely saw it coming. This time she put up more of a fight. The metals clashed together and sweat started to form in Nico's forehead. All of a sudden she was gone and it didnt register where she had gone until Nicos had fallen on the floor. She stood above him her sword to his throat and her foot on his chest. A small crowd had gathered and now cheered at her victory.

"Whose advanced now." She said with a gleam in her eye. She removed her foot and held out her hand. If it had been anybody else Nico would have probably pushed thier hand aside, but he took hers and allowed her to pull him to his feet.

"Nice job sis." Percy said grabbing her shoulder and she beamed up at him.

"I learned from the best." She said. He pulled her into a side hug and told everyone that break was over and to get back to work. Nico and Gen pretty much messed around for the rest of the class. Pretending whenever Percy got close enough. Gen told Nico about her trip to Camp half blood. She was from Miami but luckily she had been on a trip to New York when the monsters started attacking. How the monsters stayed away from her that long he didn't understand but that partnered with her pretty undramatic arrival is what suprised everyone when she was claimed. Some who had gone through much more just to be claimed by minor gods and goddesses were jealous. She said that she had been lead into the woods one night and somehow Percy had shown up and ever since then he had been full on protective older brother mode. That sounded just like Percy. After a while Percy dismissed the class and after armor was taken off Nico and Gen headed towards the big house after Nico asked.

"Is Jason here?"

Jason's experiance as praetor meant that he was in meetings with Chiron all the time so that was where they went to look first.

"When they walked on the porch Mr. D was sitting there drinking coke. "What do you want Jennifer?" He asked.

"Nothing Sir just looking for Jason, and its Genevieve."

"Whatever and I see you have Nilo with you. Interesting."

"Nico." Nico muttered under his breath as they walked into te house. "My name is still Nico."

Reviewwwwwww please!


	3. Chapter 3

Jason was looking through some papers that Chiron had givin him when the the door opened and Genevieve and Nico stepped through. Jason was shocked to see both of them. Nico hadn't shown up since last Christmas and Genevieve wasnt exactly his best friend at the moment.

"Grace." She said as she walked in.

"King." He replied before tuning his attention on Nico. "Wassup man? It's been forever."

"Yeah." Nico said. "I acually wanted to talk to you about something." He said nervously.

"Well I acually have class with Annabeth now so...I'll see you later Nico." Gen said. "Grace."

She left the room and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Whats up with you two." Nico asked.

"We have a complicated relationship." Jason said. He sat down and motioned for Nico to sit down next to him. "So whats going on?" He asked. His electric blue eyes trained on him.

"Well there's good news and bad news." Nico said. "The good news is I'm over Percy."

Jason smiled and clamped his hand on Nicos shoulder.

"That's great! I knew you would. But whats the bad news."

"I think...I think I like his sister now."

Jason's face fell and he sat back in his chair.

"Dude. You met her like, this morning."

"Acually last night." Nico said softly.

"Still!" Jason replied. "I mean shes cute and everything but why?"

"Well," Nico started, "She treats me like I'm normal. Most people are terrified when they meet me. Even you were. It's nice."

"That's the only reason?" Jason asked.

"No. She just makes me feel...good. I haven't felt like that in a long time."

Jason sighed and smiled softly at Nico.

"Well then good luck." He said. "But just so you know. It's not her you have to worry about. It's Percy. He's awfully protective of her."

"I've heard." Nico replied grimacing. "But that doesn't matter if she doesn't like me."

Jason looked at Nico whose nails were digging into his palms. He reached over and ruffled the younger boys hair.

"Don't worry neeks. Your a great guy. If she can't see it its her loss."

Nico walked out of the big house and watched the campers run around in thier bright orange Camp half-blood shirts. He stuck to the shadows and with his black skinny jeans and black skull t-shirt he blended right in. He sat underneath a tree and stayed out the sight of the kids walking by. His throat caught when he saw a bunch of kids leaving the building Annabeth taught her class. Among them was Genevieve. He watched as she walked out and a boy called after her. Nico eyes narrowed as the boy grabbed her arms and pulled her around to face him. She tried to pull away and he pulled harder on her arm causing her to crash into the guys chest. Nico had enough and he shadow traveled behind him.

"I think she wants you to leave her alone." He said.

The kid turned around. His brown eyes met Nicos and even though he was a bit taller than him Nico was way more intimidating.

"What? You think she would want you instead death boy?" He asked with a cocky grin.

Nico gave him a glare that would cause Hercules himself to quiver in his shoes.

"I suggest you leave." Nico said in a hard voice. The boys eyes widened and he let go of Genevieve. Pushing her towards Nico.

"Fine. I didn't want the bitch anyway."

Something snapped in Nico but before he could break the jerks arms Genevieve placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Let me handle this." She said.

Nico watched as she sauntered up to the toolbag and smiled sweetly at him before kneeing him in the nuts as hard as she could. He fell to the ground in pain and Nico winced even though he knew that he deserved it.

"Now we wouldn't want Percy to hear about this would we?" She asked. The boy shook his head and she she smiled.

"Good. Now get your ass out of here." The boy waddled away and Nico laughed. Genevieve's eyes sparkled and Nico realized that he was acually laughing.

"Sorry." He said clearing his throat.

"Don't be. You have a nice laugh." She said. "You should do it more often." Nico blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Thanks by the way." She said. "For helping me with Mark. He's been bothering me for weeks."

"It seems to me like you didn't need my help at all." He said. She giggled.

"Mabye, mabye not. It was still sweet though."

Nico looked away but his eyes shot forward when her lips connected with his cheek. He stared at her and she looked at her shoes uncomfertably mumbling something about lunch and Percy waiting before taking of towards the pavilion. Nico raised his hand to his cheek and felt where her lips had been. This was summer wasn't starting out to bad after all.

The next couple weeks were normal. Percy found out about Mark and it took Genevieve's begging and Nicos slightly exaggerated retelling of Gen already owning his ass to keep Percy from killing him. Mark still kept his distance from the son of Posiden just in case. Nico and Genevieve spent lots of time together. Piper mentioned it to Genevieve and she brushed it off saying that she realized that hanging out with Nico was one way to keep Percy off her tail. To Nicos dismay there were no more kisses on the cheek or anywhere else. But there were hugs. He realized that Genevieve was very fond of hugs and though he wasnt very appreciative of people touching him he enjoyed having her wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in his neck. She smelled like the ocean and her vanilla bodywash. At the end of the week there was a capture the flag game and when the teams were announced Nico frowned. The Hades and Posiden cabins were on opposite teams.

"Seems like we're enemies today." She said still looking at Chiron.

"Seems so."

"Well then prepare to lose ghost king."

"Not a chance little mermaid. We have the Athena cabin."

"We have Ares. And whats with the nickname."

"Posiden. Water. Mermaids."

"It's not very original."

"And yours was?"

"...touché."

After Percy and Clariesse made a battle plan everyone headed out into the forest. Genevieve walked carefully through the forest listening closely to anysound. Her job was to defeat and capture anyone who tried to come that way to capture thier flag. It was a part of the forest that a river ran through and with Percy stationed farther upstream to protect the flag. The whole right side of them was covered. Gen heard a noise and out of the bushes came three Demeter kids weapons raised. Gen stepped back into the river and summoned the water to come up and circle around them. She close her fist and all three of them were bound with thier arms pinned closely to thier sides. She whistled and a couple minutes an couple of Aphrodite kids came to tie them up and take the prisoner.

"Nice job." Said one of them. A boy who she thinks is named Bryce. "Hey." He whispered as his sisters finished tying up the prisoners. "If you ever ditch that Hades kid hit me up." He winked and they disappeared in the brush.

"Im gonna guess he was talking about me." Said a voice above her.

Gen slipped off her braclet and pointed the sword to the tree.

"Show yourself." She said.

"Boo." Said a voice behinds her. She screamed turning so fast that she fell flat on her butt. Nico was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

"Haha you should've seen your face."

He laughed. Genevieve narrowed her eyes and stood up pointing her sword at Nico.

"We're still enemies diAngelo." She said. Nico grinned wickedly and unsheathed his own sword getting in a stance. Thier small battle continued for a while the godly metals clashed loudly against each other. Nico got the upper hand and disarmed Gen trapping her against a tree.

His sword was pressed to her throat and she glared at him between ragged breaths.

"So are you going to take me prisoner or what?" She asked. Nico smirked and removed his sword.

"I don't know should I?"

As soon as the pressure was gone Genevieve ducked under and pushed Nicos back agaist the tree.

"Huh lost your chance." She said cheekily. Nico looked into her sparkling hazely green eyes and then down at her rosy lips. Gen didn't have time to process what was happening until she was pressed up against Nico, his lips locked with hers. As quickly as it happened it was over. She stumbled back and licked her lips. They tasted like pomegranate and something else that was intoxicating.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have done that I just-"

Gen grabbed Nico's hand before he could shadow travel out of there and he looked at her. She bit her lip softly as she ran her other hand through Nicos shaggy black hair. Slowly she pulled his hand to rest on her hip and his other followed suit.

"How long?" She whispered as she pushed his hair out of his chocolate brown eyes.

"As soon as I met you." He said leaning in.

"Ditto." She whispered before they kissed again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hands tangled in his hair while he pulled her waist flush against him. She shivered still not complety used to his cold but welcomed it anyway. He could feel her warming him up, all the way to the bone. They would have continued longer but the horn that signaled the game was over blew and Genevieve reluctantly pulled away. Nico whined and she sighed.

"I know but we better get back before someone starts worrying."

"Forget them." He said nuzzling her neck.

"Nico!" She said pushing him away. "Im serious. C'mon its a long walk."

"It could be." he said. "Or we could shadow travel."

"I don't knoooo-" she yelled as she was pulled into the nearest shadow. Air rushed past her and she clung to Nico with everything she had in fear that she would get lost if she let go. When they hit solid ground, she tumbled to the floor in the Posiden Cabin.

"Smooth." Nico commented. She flicked him off and he helped her up.

"Why did you bring us here." She asked.

"Well you were clinging to me like you life depended on it and I didn't exactly want to flash in front of everyone like that."

Genevieve frowned.

"Why not."

"Lot of reasons. Mostly because I think Percy would murder me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well we can worry about that later. Right now were missing a rocking campfire."

"Ok fine but wait one sec."

"What?"

Nico pressed a soft kiss to her lips leaving her cheeks rosy.

"Now we can go."

**Please review!**

**What do you think Percys reaction will be? How will he find out? Suggestions will be considered**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So the next chapter is going to deal with a prophesy that will sent Nico, Genevieve, Percy, and Jason on a quest. Who else do you think should go? Please review! A want 2 or 3 more people on the Quest. Thank you3**

During campfire, Genevieve and Nico sat next to each other as usual but a little bit closer. Everytime either of them moved, thier legs would brush against each other. Piper was sitting on the other side next to Jason and when she caught Gens eye she looked between Nico and her before a grin spread over her face. Gen looked away and turned to talk to Leo who sat on her other side. By the end of the campfire, Genevieve's head was resting against the side Percy's leg, who was sitting behind her, and her legs were layed across Nicos lap.

"Is she asleep?" Asked Percy who didn't want to move if she was.

"Yep. She's knocked out." Replied Nico who could hear her steady breathing. Percy said bye to Annabeth and kissed her cheek before turning back to his sister. Nico realized as Percy carefully lifted Genevieve into his arms that it didnt even bother him anymore to see Percy and Annabeth together. He truly had let Percy go. The son of Posiden cradled Genevieve to his chest and stood up.

"Hey Nico, could you come and open the door of the cabin?" Percy asked.

"Yeah sure." Nico said, watching as Gen buried her face into Percy's shirt.

When they got to the cabin Nico opened the door and was about to leave when Percy called out for him.

"Nico. Wait."

Nico pivoted and blinked waiting for Percy to tell him what he wanted.

"Can you pull her sheets back?"

He asked standing next to her bed. Nico walked over to the bed and pulled the conferred back to reveal bright blue sheets. Percy layed her down and carefully began to pull off her shoes and socks. On the second shoe. Nico noticed that her nose scrunched up. Then when Percy's hand brushed her her foot she had to stifle a giggle. Percy's eyes shot up and his mouth gaped open.

"You little shit." He said now smiling. "You were awake the whole time weren't you?"

"I was too tired to move and you thought I was asleep so I just went with it." She said her eyes still closed. "And it would've worked if you hadnt tickled my foot you big shit."

One of her eyes peeked open and Percy stared at her before flicking her nose and turning to Nico.

"This is what I have to deal with." He said gesturing to Gen.

"Love you big brother." She said smiling. "Bye Nico. See you tommorrow."

"Im looking forward to it." He said his hair falling into his eyes. Nico walked out of the cabin and was not ten steps away when he heard screaming and Percy's laughter followed by a boom and Percy yelling "Oh ho ho you're gonna pay for that!"

He debated going back in and making sure they didnt kill each other but decided against it. He didnt want to do anything to get on Percy's bad side before he found out that Nico had been making out with his sister.

The next day, Nico woke up and felt a strange presence in his room. He shot up and reached for his sword when he heard a soft chuckle.

"Calm down ghost king. It's just me." Said a familiar voice. Genevieve was sitting on the bed across from him already dressed in her orange camp shirt and her favorite pair of shorts.

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked. "Isn't this a bit early for you." He said.

"Yeah well, Percy went to bed kinda pissed at me so I took the liberty of leaving before he woke up."

Gens heart beat faster as she took in Nicos appearance. His jet black hair was sticking up in different directions and his eyes were still cloudy with sleep, making him look adorable and sexy at the same time. It didnt help that he didnt wear shirts to bed and his slender nicely toned body was out for show.

Nico stood up and picked up a tshirt to quickly slip on over his head. Gen pouted and Nico walked over to her.

"Don't think I didn't catch you checking me out." He whispered into her ear. Her cheeks became hot and she stuttered.

"I don't- I don't know what you're talking about diAngelo."

Nico leaned over her and she fell back on the bed to the point where Nico was basically hovering over her.

"Whatever you say."

He kissed her teasingly and Genevieve pushed him away slightly.

"You're so cocky." She said before pulling him back on her. She pulled on his lower lip with her teeth and he moaned allowing her to slide her tongue against his. They made out for a while before it turned into slow sloppy kisses. Nico kissed Genevieve's neck and she hummed until he she felt his teeth against her skin.

"Nico stop." She said pushing him up.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He asked fear in his eyes.

"No."she said her voice softening. "But you can't give me a hicky. Unless you want the whole camp to know about us. Or they might start rumors about me and Leo. I still don't get why they think we like each other."

"Fine." Nico said watching as the red disappeared from her skin.

"What would be so bad about telling everyone?" Gen asked sitting up. Nico sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"I told you." He said. Pulling her curls and watching them boing back into place.

"Percy would get over it." She said tracing the pattern on his shirt. "He's a pain in the ass sometimes but he's still a understanding person. Im pretty sure that-"

"Ok it's not Percy I'm worried about!" Nico said cutting her off. Genevieve's eyes furrowed in confusion and she pouted.

"Then why can't-"

"Im just worried about you." He said. "Dating a son of Hades isn't exactly good for your reputation. The Aphrodite kids already whisper about us. Don't pretend like you don't hear them."

"Nico..."

"And its only gonna get worse if they find out that you acually like me. Do you really want that?"

"Do you really think I care about what they say?" She asked. "Nico, I know what people say about you but it doesn't matter. None of its true. You're an amazing person. You're smart and funny and sweet and hott as hell...pun intended."

Nico blushed slightly and smirked.

"I knew I was right about you." He said.

"You're damn straight you were." She said. "Now let me hold your stupid hand and lets go to breakfast. Im starving."

Nico grabbed her hands and walked out of his cabin trying to ignore the stares of the campers that saw them walk out together. He felt Gen squeeze his hand and he squeezed it back.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey there you are. I was worried when I woke up and you were-" Percy stopped mid sentence as his eyes locked on Nico and Genevieve's interlocked hands.

"Why are you holding hands?" Percy asked. Genevieve mentally facepalmed and Nico shifted his weight uncomfortably between his feet.

"Percy." Gen said slowly. "I like Nico. And Nico likes me back."

A look of shock appeared on Percy's face.

"Wait. You two are going out?" He asked. "Since when? Why didn't you tell me!" He asked his voice raising.

"That's why." Gen said punching him in the chest. "I didn't want you to freak out."

"Percy you can trust me." Nico said. Percy crossed his arms and looked back and forth between them. His gaze rested on Genevieve and his eyes softened.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked softly. Gens grip on Nicos hand tightend and she rubbed her thumb against the back of his hand.

"Yes." She said confidently.

Percy sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine then. Do what you want. But don't get caught in the Hades cabin alone. There's a rule about that remember."

Nicos face turned bright red and Gens eyes got wide as saucers.

"Oh look over there." Said Nico. "It's that thing we need to look at. C'mon Gen we'll miss it."

He pulled her arms and they hightailed it out of there.

"That went significantly better than I thought." Nico said.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Just then Chiron galloped up to them. He saw there hands intertwined and his brow furrowed before he shook his head.

"Miss King, Mr. diAngelo. I need to see you two and Percy in the big house."

"Why?" Asked Nico.

"Rachel has spoken another prophecy."

10 minutes later, Rachel, Genevieve, Nico, Percy, and Jason were sitting around a card table in the big house.

"Why are you here?" Gen asked Jason.

"I was invited just like you princess." He replied.

"Don't call me that." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Are you guys still fighting?" Rachel asked. "I thought you would be over it by now."

"Over what?" Nico asked. He still had no idea why Jason and Gen seemed to hate each other.

"Oh it's nothing really." Jason started. "Other than the fact that she tried to DROWN ME!"

Genevieve gasped and stood up.

"I did not! And even if I did are you forgetting that you almost struck me with LIGHTNING!"

"That's enough." Said Chiron. "None of that matters now. From this point on, all of you will work as a team."

"So this prophesy is about us." Percy said under his breath. "Fantastic."

"Apparently I said,

Two children each

Of Sea and of Death

Shall take lightning with them

The lighten the threat.

Arrows point south

They must follow the call

The five must find one

To finish it all.

"Finish what?" Gen asked.

"I don't know girl. I just speak what the spirit tells me." Rachel said shrugging.

"So two children of the sea. That's you and me Gen." Percy said.

"And two of death." Nico said. "That has to be Hazel and I."

"And I'm the lightning." Said Jason.

"But Hazel is all the way in New Rome. I mean, I could shadow travel her here but..."

"What about Arion?" Jason asked. "He could take her to met us."

"But we don't even know where we're going." Genevieve said. "I don't know who this 'Arion' is, but you guys think he's gonna bring her all the way to New York from Cali?"

"Its her horse friend."Nico said. "But Gen has a point. He's never taken her that far and we don't know where we're going."

"Mabye we should just sleep on it." Percy suggested. "I mean, if something's going down one of us is bound to dream about it."

"Good idea Percy." Chiron said. "We will all meet tommorow morning after breakfast. You're all dismissed."

When they were leaving Percy tapped Nico on the shoulder.

"Hey I need to talk to you." Percy said.

"Yeah ok." Nico said nervously. "Whats up."

"It's about Gen."

"Look Percy, I know you're really protective of her and everything but I really like her and-"

"Save it Nico." Percy said cutting him off. "I've seen the way you look at her. Im not that clueless. I just didn't know she liked you back."

Nico blushed embarressed that he had been that noticeable.

"Anyway," Percy continued. "I wanted to talk to you because I don't think you realize what you could do to her."

"What do you mean." Nico asked confused.

"Before she came to camp she was in a toxic relationship. It's not my place to share the specifics but...it wasn't good. She was still with the guy when Leo arrived to bring her to camp. She was really broken. That's why her and Leo are such good friends. He helped her put herself back together."

This was new news to Nico. He couldn't imagine Genevieve being anything short of her confident self. How could someone break a girl as sweet as Gen down that bad?

"Percy I would...I would never-." Nico said frantically. A part of him was angry that Percy even thought that he would hurt Gen like that. The other was sad.

"I know you wouldn't do it on purpose." Percy said. "But we all know that you have a reputation of stepping out on us. I just don't want my sister to get hurt."

Nico stared at Percy emotionless. Nico knew what it was like to have a sister. He didn't know, however, what it was like to have a younger sister whose well being you were constantly worrying about. Nico now knew why Percy always hung around her. He felt guilty for now being there when she really needed him, and there was no way that he was going to sit there and watch while it happend again.

"I promise you that I won't hurt her." Nico said. Percy smiled at him solemnly and grabbed his shoulder.

"Thanks buddy. But you and I both know that you shouldn't make promises that you can't keep."

With that Percy walked away towards the arena. Nico stood in the middle of camp tuning out the yelling of the campers surrounding him. He remembered that day years ago when Percy had promised. He had promised that Bianca would come back with him. Percy had made a promise that he couldn't keep. Nico was brought out of his thoughts by someone jumping on his back.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy pants." Said a teasing voice. Gen jumped down and Nico turned to face her. Her hair was up in a ponytail, her tan skin glowing, and her eyes were as sparkly as ever.

"Im kinda pumped for this quest. Are you? I finally get to meet your sister. I'm so excited!" Her grin lit up her face and Nico swore that he would keep his promise. No matter what it took.


	6. Chapter 6

That night Genevieve went to sleep early eager to be the first person to recieve direction in a dream. As soon as she fell asleep she was in a large throne room. The walls were covered by seashells and drawings of the ocean.

"Nice to meet you Genevieve." Said a soothing voice from the other side of the room. Gen turned to see a tall man wearing a tourist getup with a deep tan standing in the doorway. He walked over to the throne and sat in it as a mermaid swam up to him with a glass of lemonade. Wait. Swam? All of a sudden, Gen realized that she was underwater. How did she not notice that before?

"Um. Hi. I don't mean to be rude but...what am I doing here exactly?" She asked. The man smiled his green eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked. Gen looked closely at him. His green eyes pierced into hers. The same green as...of course.

"Dad?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"I am Posiden, god of the sea and earthquakes, and your father."

All of a sudden she was hit with overwhelming emotion. Her mother had told her all about Poisiden. She never called him that though. She just said 'your father'. She had heard the story many times. They had meet while her mom was working at a resturant in south beach.

'He was a surfer.' She used to say. 'I always had a soft spot for guys who could surf.'

They quickly fell in love. They had been dating for a year when Gens mother got pregnant. That's when he supposedly got in a terrible accident. She never specified and now Genevieve knew why. She just needed a cover up for what really happened. The fact was that Gen was a mistake and Posiden leaving was the only way to keep her safe. No one needed to know she existed.

'But I know that he would love you very much.' Was what her mother would say when she finished her story.

Gen was brought out of her train of thought when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father standing in front of her.

"It's ok." He said "You are very passionate. Just like your mother. I have done all I can to protect you but the secret is out. Children of the big three always attract the most attention, but they are also the most powerful. That is why Percy, Nico, Hazel, and Jason will be on this quest with you."

"What do you mean. This quest is about me?" She asked.

"Without you the quest would be impossible to finish. In the morning the hunters will arrive at camp. Artemis will take you to where Hazel will met you. From there you are on your own.

"But what are we supposed to do then? Who are we supposed to find? What are we supposed to finish?"

"Lots of questions." Posiden said rasing his eyebrow. Her shoulders slumped in desperation as her father made his way back to his throne. "Oh and your relationship with Hades' boy. I don't approve." With that the whole scene disappeared and she bolted up in bed.

"Well that was wierd." She said. A slight whimper filled the room and she looked over to Percy's bed. She threw her covers off and ran over to him. There was sweat beading on his brow and he was making all kinds of faces. Gen shook him until he woke up.

"Gen!" He yelled as his eyes bolted open. He looked at her and in a second she was crushed to his chest.

"Percy, I'm ok. I promise. I'm right here."

"You're gonna be ok. I'm gonna protect you. You're gonna be ok." Percy whispered.

Although Percy's words were frightening her she just rubbed his back as he calmed down. She was scared to ask what he had seen so she just sat in silence until he fell back asleep. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. She wasn't going back to sleep. It was almost dawn and she didnt feel like it. After packing some of her stuff, she quickly changed into a bikini and slipped a camp shirt over it before heading towards the lake. Hopefully the water nymphs were still asleep. They were to happy all the time and always wanted to do her hair. She ran off of the dock and dived into the cold water to be left to her thoughts. When she came up, Nico was sitting at the end of the dock like he was waiting for her.

"I knew it." He said "We've been looking for you."

"Sorry time just got away from me."

She pulled her self up next to him completly dry and sighed.

"Is Percy freaking out?" She asked.

"You could say that."

They sat in silence before they both spoke up.

"I had a dream."

Nico turned to her and nodded.

"You first." Gen then proceeded to tell him about Posiden and the hunters and meeting Hazel. After she was done he nodded.

"That makes sense."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because they were there when you almost died."

As Nico told the rest of his dream, her face paled. This must have been what Percy was dreaming about. She wondered for a second if Jason had the same dream.

"It was so real." Nico said softly. Then he looked up at her. "But nothing is set in stone. Obviously whatever threat we have knows that you are essential to the quest. We just have to keep you safe no matter what."

"No." She said standing up. "We have to keep all of us safe. It's all or nothing."

Nico stood up and cupped her face.

"Loyalty is the downfall of a child of Posiden."

He ran his thumbs over her cheeks before kissing her gently. When they broke apart Gen smiled.

"I almost forgot. Dad said that he didn't approve of our relationship."

Nico grinned.

"Funny. My dad said the same thing. I guess were both rebels."

"I've always had a thing for bad boys." She said grabbing his hand. They made thier way back into camp and when they arrived Percy, Jason, Chiron and the hunters were all standing in front of the big house. The hunters were standing a bit away from the guys except for Thalia who was talking to Jason. Artemis was in deep conversation with Chiron when Nico and Genevieve walked up.

"There they are." He said. "The last two."

"Nico." Artemis said blankly towards him. He averted his eyes from her intense stare as the goddess turned to Genevieve.

"Lady Artemis." Gen said bowing her head. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." she answered. "I'm glad that at least one of you is not male. I've heard much about you halfblood." Artemis eyes traveled to Gen and Nicos connected hands and her eyes narrowed.

"We will leave soon. After my hunters have restocked we well depart to meet the daughter of Pluto."

With that the goddess was gone along with most of the hunters. Thalia walked up to Gen and she gulped. Percy was right. She was pretty intimidating.

"So you're my new cousin." Said the daughter of Zeus, looking her up and down.

"And you must be Thalia." Gen said. "Did I do something wrong. Artemis left really quickly."

"Oh don't mind her." Thalia said. "She was probably planning on trying to recruit you. But it seems like swearing of men isn't an option for you at the moment."

She blushed and let go of Nicos hand.

"It's probably best if you two keep your distance while we're together. She might turn ghost boy over here into a stag just so you can be single again."

Nico paled and Thalia chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. But seriously keep the smooching down to a minimum ok."

Thalia went to go help load up and Percy and Jason walked over.

"Here's your bag." Percy said. "Put some extra stuff in there just in case."

"Thanks Perce." She said slinging it over her shoulder. "So does anyone have any idea where were going?"

"I think so." Said Jason. "I had dream I was on a beach. There were a lot of mortals around but I was looking for one. A girl, with blond and blue hair. I've never seen her before but I knew I was supposed to find her."

"But there are lots of beaches in the south." She said. "Which one is it?"

"I think I saw a sign. I couldn't really read it."

Gen cursed. Damn you dyslexia.

"But I think it said something with South in it."

"South Beach." She said. "It must be South beach. We're going to Miami."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been about an hour since they left camp and Genevieve had literally been torn away from Nico in the first 10 minutes. He walked behind the girls with Percy and Jason pouting. When a few hunters had first approached his girlfriend she had declined walking with them but when they asked her if she wanted to talk about battle techniques she agreed.

"But-" Nico said reaching out.

"It's ok Nico. I'll be fine. I need to learn all I can." She whispered. Nico watched her leave and Jason slung his arm around Nico's shoulder.

"Looks like its just us guys." He said. "Don't worry. They'll take good care of her."

Nico sighed as he watched Genevieve disappear in the herd of male hating girls.

"So you ever shot a bow?" One of the hunters asked her. This girl had curly brown hair and a southern accent. What amazed Gen is that most of the hunters looked nothing alike. Also, being immortal, some of them wern't even from this time period. Yet she could tell already that they would do anything for each other.

"Um yeah kinda." She replied. "I'm not that good at it though." It was true. She wasn't that great of a shot. But she was better than Percy, a fact that she held over his head every chance she got.

"When we set up camp later I could give you a few tips." Said a girl who was of Asian decent.

"That would be great." Gen said smiling. The next couple hours flew by like minutes. The stories that the hunters told were amazing. They were all so brave and strong willed. It seemed like the perfect life. You get to travel around the country with your best friends battling monsters and having epic adventures along the way. Not to mention the immortality part.

"What about you?" Asked Kaley, the girl with the southern accent.

"What do you mean?"

Kaley rolled her eyes. "It's obvious that Lady Artemis wants you. I mean having Thalia is amazing don't get me wrong, but TWO daughters of the big three on our hunt? It hasn't happened in decades."

"Oh well..."

"I mean just think of the possibilities!" Exclaimed Sophia, the Asian girl. "We'd be even stronger than before."

The other girls were getting excited and Gen was becoming more sick to her stomach trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation.

"Well you see...acually I...what I mean to say is-"

"Look out!" Screamed a hunter a few feet away. Gens ADHD kicked in just in time for her to evade a giant log aimed at her head. The hunters immediately took defensive stances and Gen took of her braclet transforming it into a sword.

'Ok not the distraction I was looking for.' She thought as she took in the terrifying snake ladies that were approching them. The monsters smiled and Thalia held up her hand as the hunters strung their bows.

"Fire." She yelled and arrows went flying. A snake lady in the front turned to dust and the remaining ones didnt seem to appreciate that. They broke into a run, or an intense slither I guess, and the hunters ran fearlessly into battle with Thalia leading them.

'Mental note.' Gen said to herself. 'Never piss Thalia off.' A kampê peeled off from the pack ran at Gen its toungue flicking out of its mouth. Genevieve's eyes flickered towards a tree to the left of her and instead of standing her ground she ran towards the tree away from the kampê.

"What is she doing? asked Kaley while dodging a barbed tail. Gen sprinted as hard as she could and it looked like she was going to run right into the tree but instead her feet dug into the bark running a few feet up the trunk until she pushed off, turning back towards the aproching Kampê, sword swinging down from above her head. The monster shrieked as as it was reduced to a pile of dust. When she hit the ground she rolled and ran back into battle.

As soon as the Kampê attacked Nico had sprinted to find Gen. This was exactly like his dream. He heard pounding footsteps next to him and looked to see Percy and Jason running beside him. His heart dropped when a single Kampê singled Gen out and seperated her from the rest of the group.

"Gen!" Percy yelled as the Kampê was about to slash her with her claws. This was it. That was Nicos dream. The Kampê had gotten her and she had fallen to her knees in agony before Nico tore the monster to bits. That's why what happened next seemed like slow motion. Instead of the Kampê slashing Gens back, the daughter of Posiden basically scaled the tree and jumped off, sword drawn, slicing the monster from the head down. The look of determination on her face made Nicos heart pound in his chest and the boys slowed as she ran off to help the hunters get rid of the last Kampê.

"Dude." Jason said in awe. "Your sisters a badass."

With the entirety of the hunters plus Gen, the last Kampê didn't stand a chance. The after they finished one of the hunters turned back and scowled at them.

"Typical boys. Good for nothing but watching girls do all the work."

"And you all did great." Jason said. Percy facepalmed and Nico groaned. "What?" Jason asked. The hunters rolled thier eyes and turned around.

"C'mon Gen. If we stay to long we might soak up thier stupidity." Said Sophia.

"Uhhh." Gen said looked back at the boys. "Mabye I should stay back here. And you know, make sure they don't slack off or anything."

The hunters looked at each other before turning back to Gen.

"Ok then. Have fun." Sophia said confused. Once they were out of earshot Gen let out a sigh of relief.

"Whats wrong?" Nico asked her.

"Nothing." She said rubbing her temples. "Im fine."

"Well in that case," Percy started slinging his arms around her shoulder. "Can we talk about how my little sis took down that monster like a boss."

"It's not that big a deal Percy." She said blushing. "You kill monsters all the time."

"But not like that!" He exclaimed. "Hell, even Jason said you were a badass."

At that she turned towards Jason and put her hand on her chest like she could hardly believe what was happening. "What? Jason Grace? Giving me a compliment? Why I never?"

"Don't get used to it King." He said crossing his arms across his chest. He tried to look indifferent but Nico could see a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. They settled into a casual pace. Fast enough to keep up with the hunters but not so fast that they were being worn out. Nicos hand had found Genevieve's and she was animatedly telling him another one of the hunters adventures.

"Sounds like fun." Nico said plainly. Her head snapped at him and even though he wasn't looking at her he could tell she had a worried expression on her face.

"Nico. Whats wrong?"

Shit. Gen could see right through him.

"Nothing it's fine. Finish your story."

"You worried I'm going to join them arn't you?" She asked. After Nico didnt reply she walked in front of Nico and wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't have a chance to react before she pressed up onto her toes to kiss him squarely on the lips.

"Nico. I care about you to much. And I care about Percy to much and Leo to much and even Jason to leave you guys. I promise that no matter how appealing Artemis makes the offer, I won't say yes."

"You promise?"

"Of course I do."

"You look beautiful when you're fighting by the way."

"I try."

They were staring stupidly into each others eyes when someone cleared thier throat. They jumped apart to see Kaley glaring at them.

"We're making camp. We will meet the daughter of Pluto in the morning." She turned to leave and then turned back as if she forgot something.

"Oh and Gen? Artemis wants to see you in her tent." She shot one last glare at Nico before retreating into the woods.

"Well I guess this is it." Gen said rocking back on her heels. "See you on the other side."

Artemis was polishing her arrows when Gen pulled back to curtain to her tent. Gen sat down in front of her and watched as she finished. After inspecting the shining silver, Artemis put it down acknowledging Genevieve for the first time.

"Are you and the hunters getting along?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. They've all been very kind to me."

"I saw you take down that Kampê earlier. Very impressive."

"Thank you." Gen replied carefully. This whole conversation felt like she was walking on a thin sheet of ice.

"We could use someone like you. A powerful demigod of the big three."

That was her qué.

"Thank you for your offer but I-"

"Have to decline?" Artemis said her eyebrow raising. "It's the Hades boy isn't it?"

Gens brow furrowed in confusion. Why was Artemis asking her to join if she knew she was going to say no.

"How long do you think it's going to take until he changes like the last one?"

At that comment, Gens throat became dry and her heart pounded in her chest.

"How do you know about that?" She whispered.

"I can see it in your eyes." Artemis replied casually. "I can see the hurt and the pain. All cause by a male. In the beginning he was sweet and charming. They all are. But how long did it take for him to betray you?"

Gevevieve started hyperventilating, dark memories surfacing.

"Just because the marks on your skin have disappeared doesnt mean the pain he put you through wasn't real. They're all the same Genevieve. The sooner you realize that, the better of you will be."

Gens hands instinctively pulled down the sleeves of her jacket even though she knew there was no longer anything to hide.

"Please stop." She whispered. "Please."

Artemis waited a moment before speaking.

"In the morning you can tell me your decision. In the meantime. You can share a tent with one of the hunters."

"Thank you." Genevieve said standing up. She ran out of the tent and past a couple of hunters. She ran until she was a ways away from the camp and leaned against a tree. Her back slid down the bark as she let out a sob. Crescent moons dug into her palms from clenching her fists so tight. Hot tears ran down her face as a presence formed in near her. Moments later, Nico was kneeling in front of her a worried expression on his face.

"Gen, why are you crying?" He asked reaching out to wipe away her tears. She pressed herself farther into the tree and away from his touch. Nicos hand dropped and he stared at her in wonder.

"What did she say to you?"

"I- I-." Gen tried to makes sentences but she was overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't seem to. Nico on the other hand was panicing. He had never seen her break down like this before. She looked so broken, curled into a ball at the base of this tree. It literally hurt Nico's heart. He reached out again.

"Gen...Baby please. Let me help you."

This time she didnt recoil. Instead she let Nico pull her into his lap and rested her head against his chest.

"Nico?"

"Yes."

"I need to tell you a story."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update. After thanksgiving brethey teacher piled up the hw. Plus Nutcracker is coming so that mean extra rehearsals. I hope you like this chapter. Review are always appreciated. **

Genevieve was straddling Nico while his back was still against the tree. He wiped her tears away from her face and waited patiently for her to speak. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on his chest.

"Before I came to camp..I had a boyfriend. His name was Josh Mendez. He um.. he wasn't really nice to me. Terrible really."

Nico wanted to tell her that Percy had already told him about this 'Josh' kid but before he could, she started talking again.

"He started off really sweet and made me feel special. But after a month together he began yelling at me for no reason and not answering when I called. But if I missed his calls he refused to talk to me. I blamed myself for us drifting apart and did anything I could to make him happy."

Nicos lips pressed into a thin line and Gen grabbed the fabric of his shirt in her hands.

"One day I was trying to find out what I should get him for his birthday so I asked one of his basketball friends. The next day he confronted me about it and when I said it was a secret...that was the first time he hit me."

Nicos eyes turned darker and he tightened his grip on her hips.

"He called me a slut and accused me of sleeping with his friend. I told him what really happend and he didn't believe me. Somehow I convinced myself that it wasn't his fault. I thought that it was my fault for looking like I was cheating."

By this time she had started to cry again, but these tears were not from self-pity, they were angry and hot.

"It got worse from there but my mom never found out because when I took a bath, the water would heal me. I thought I was just a fast healer but-" she shook her head and traced along Nicos collorbone. "Anyway, after a while I noticed that by morning my bruises were always gone. I had been with Josh for only half a year and he was tearing me apart. He made me feel like nothing and it hurt so bad. That's why one night I took my razor and-"

"Stop!" Nico yelled. Gens eyes shoot up to his and he grabbed her face. "Is this what she was talking to you about?"

Gen nodded. "I don't even know how she knows. I never told anyone but Leo and Percy. She said you're all the same. She said that-."

Nico pulled her close and hugged her tighter than he ever had.

"I will NEVER hurt you like that." He pulled back and grabbed her wrists kissing them both. "Please. Promise me that you'll never hurt yourself again."

"Ok." She whispered. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Her hazel eyes glowed in the darkness, still shining from the tears. Nico could feel her fingers tugging on the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She leaned forward brushing thier noses together and Nico could feel her hot breath.

"You're different." She murmured against his lips. Nico couldn't tell if she was telling him or herself.

"Damn striaght." He whispered before pressing his lips to hers.

Genevieve was awoken by the bright sun and tweeting of birds. She cuddled closer to the warm body she was pressed against and almost fell back asleep before a groan woke her up completly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and when she looked down she realized that the body she was sleeping on had been Nico. His hair was sticking up in different directions and there were leaves and twigs decorating his head. It was kinda cute. He squinted up at her a yawned.

"What happend last night?" He asked. Gens face fell as the events of the night before came back to her. A look of recognition came over his face and he cleared his throat.

"We should get back to camp." Gen uttered. She stood up allowing Nico to stand up also. She started to head back towards camp when Nico grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his chest.

"Hey. Are you alright." He asked concerned.

"Yeah." She replied running her thumb over his cheek. "Thanks to you."

Nicos mouth quirked up in the corner and he kissed her nose before grabbing Gen's hand and walking back. When they got back to camp the hunters were taking down the tents and Jason noticed them first.

"See Percy. I told you she was fine."

Percy's head popped up from behind one of the silver tents and his green eyes widened.

"Gen!" He ran up to her and picked her up in his arms. "I was so worried about you."

"Sorry Percy. I was with Nico."

Percy put her down and raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"The whole night?"

Nico's face and neck became a bright red and Gen punched Percy in the arm. "We didn't do anything idiot. Nico is to much of a gentleman for that."

Her old teasing personality was back in an instant. Nico wondered for a moment if the girl who was crying agaist the tree even existed.

"I see you made your way back."

The group turned to see Artemis walking towards them. Nico looked at Gen and saw her expression falter. No. That girl was still there. Genevieve was just really good at hiding her.

"Lady Artemis." She said. "Good Morning."

"Have you considered my offer?" The goddess asked getting straight to the point. Percy's head snapped towards Gen in disbelief and Jason's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Nico remembered that they didn't know about her conversation with Artemis.

"I uh..." Gen looked at Nico and he squeezed her hand for support. She told a deep breath and looked Artemis straight in the eye.

"Artemis, I'm honored by your proposal but as wonderful as being a hunter would be, recently, the most amazing people have come into my life and I can't imagine life without them. As since they are mostly male I have to decline your offer. I wouldn't trade them for anything."

Percy beamed and Jason was even cracking a smile. Most of the hunters looked disappointed mabye even a little angry but Artemis's face remained blank.

"I understand." She said. "This life is not for everyone."

At that Gen let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

"The daughter of Pluto is almost here." She said. "We need to move fast." At that a sliver stag came out of the bushes and She jumped on riding it deeper into the bush.

"Mwah." Percy kissed her cheek in a overdramatic display. "I knew you loved me to much."

"Um I pretty sure she meant me." Nico said jokingly.

"Ha. Jokes on both of you." She said smirking. "I was obviously talking about Jason."

"Haha very funny." Jason said walking up. "But if it means anything, I'm glad you didn't join the hunters. I would have missed your annoying ass to much."

"Well that wasn't really a compliment but hey, that's probably the best I'm gonna get so I'm takin it."

They all laughed and walked behind the hunters to meet Hazel.

**XOXOXOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Filler chapter. Won't update til the weekend. Love you all 3 **

10 head canons about Genico!

1. Genevieve preferred to listen to her upbeat songs with a nice bass, something about cuddling with Nico with his alternative music playing opened her mind up to new music. Nico often found her humming his music as she did random tasks throughout the day and it made him smile.

2. It didnt happen often, but when Gen got pissed she was absolutly terrifying. Even the Ares kids steered clear. Nico was the only person who didn't seem fazed by her anger and was able to reason with her until she calmed down.

3. Nico wasn't a big fan of PDA but when a new guy kept checking Gen out while she was giving him his schedule, Nico didnt hesitate to makeout with her right then and there.

4. Gen couldn't possibly name all of the reason why she adores Nico but how his whole face turned red whenever she called him her boyfriend was definantly in the top 5.

5. The whole camp could tell if they they got in a fight just by walking by Nicos cabin. Every patch of grass within a 20 foot radius would be dead.

6. Annabeth and Nico bonded over stories of the children of Posiden. Although Genevieve was convinced that her and Percy were nothing alike, she was wrong. Especially when it came to the "puppy dog face".

7. Nico always told Gen that if she wasnt a child of Posiden Genevieve would be a child of Apollo. She was a great singer but would only sing when they were alone. Nicos favorite way to fall asleep was to the sound of her voice.

8. There had been more than one occasion where Gen had completely lost her train of thought while watching Nico. Especially when he was training. Lets just say years of fighting monsters does a body good.

9. Thier conversations were never filled with compliments and affection. If you ever had a conversation with both of them you wouldn't even know that they were dating. They preferred to show thier affection through constant teasing and sarcastic comebacks. Sweet nothings were reserved for those late nights when they were alone, legs intertwined usually in the hades cabin.

10. Nico had Leo make them matching lockets for thier first valentines day together and when Travis Stoll thought it would be funny to take hers, Genevieve sent him to the infirmary for a week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lets just pretend this is yesterday hehe sorry 3**

Hazel gripped the edge of the chariot with all her might. If she believed being sea sick was bad she must have thought that airsickness was terrible. It didn't help that the god next to her had been spitting random bad poetry at her for the last how many hours. She had lost track of how long they had been flying but it probably had been about half a day. They took a pit stop in India so Hazel could stock up on more food and then kept going. Apollo had come in the dead of night. The gods never visited camp Jupiter, especially Greek ones so it was a big deal. He told her the prophecy and in 10 minutes he had practically forced her onto his sun chariot. She barely had time to say goodbye to Frank. And thus began her trip around the world. When she asked him why they couldn't just go west he stared at her in shock saying.

"That would just be unnatural."

Hazel snuck a peak over the egde of the chariot and to her delight they were getting closer and closer to the ground.

"Sadly we are nearing the end of our trip together." Announced Apollo. "Sad really. I feel like you've really been an inspiration to my work."

"Oh what a shame." Hazel said.

"Exactly. We have to this again sometime."

The chariot landed on the ground with a light thud and Hazel jumped out.

"Oh I don't know. You sure seem like a busy guy." She replied nervously.

"I am." He said with a dazzling smile. "And you're a busy girl. Lots of stuff for you to do soon missy. Lots of stuff."

Hazel was a about to ask him what he was talking about when a girl on a silver stag burst through the trees. She hopped off and Apollo opened his arms wide.

"Arte! How is my little sis?"

Hazel gazed in awe at the woman in front of her. It was Artemis the Greek version of Diana. Hazel had always thought that she was so cool. Artemis sighed and looked at Hazel with a serious expression.

"I am so sorry."

Hazel giggled and Apollo held his hand to his chest as if he had been shot.

"Ohh that hurts."

The sound of branches snapping came from where the goddess had appeared and a group of people stepped out. Most of them were wearing outfits simular to Artemis but in the middle she spotted three things that did not belong on account of a Y chromosome.

"Guys! Hey!" She ran towards them and as she got nearer she noticed someone else. She was about as tall as herself and had curly hair tied up in a ponytail. She had pink lips and toffe brown skin. Her eyes were shockingly hazel...or green. Hazel couldn't decide. She didn't dwell on it though because she was distracted by the fact that she was connected to her brother.

"Hazel!" Nico exclaimed letting go of the girls hand and hugging her. "I missed you."

"I missed you to." She said smiling. The girl was standing behind him looking slightly uncomfertable. Hazel was going ask who she was when Percy jumped in front of her.

"Nice to see you Hazel." he said hugging her tight.

"You to Percy."

Jason said hello next and know that the reunion was over Hazel turned towards the new girl but before she could say anything Percy pulled her forward.

"Oh I almost forgot. Hazel this is my sister Genevieve. Genny this is Nico's sister Hazel."

That made sense. The prophecy did say two children of the sea.

"Nice to meet you." Genevieve said holding out her hand. "I've heard a lot about you."

Hazel shook it. "I hope good things."

Geneiveve laughed and her eyes crinkled at the corners just like Percy.

"Only good things. I swear."

Hazel smiled. This girl seemed nice. She was pretty to. A fact that wasn't going unnoticed by a certain son of Hades. Hazel saw his eyes drift to her as Percy started to tell her what had happend since they left camp. She also noticed when Gen turned to see Nico looking at her and winked causing him to smirk.

"And thats when we got here." Percy said finishing.

"I think you left something out." Hazel said. Percy's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the part when Nico got a girlfriend."

At that both Gen and Nicos eyes got wide as saucers.

"Dang she's good." Gen whispered. "It's been like ten minutes."

"Well I didn't exactly have to bend the mist to see it."

Gen laughed. "That was pretty good. I like you Miss Levesque." Nico's face was just recovering from being red when Hazel asked him if he was being a gentleman.

"I can't have you embarressing me." She said jokingly. He hid his face in his hands and Percy laughed.

"Guys." Said Jason.

Everyone turned to him and he looked around.

"The hunters are gone. And so are Apollo and Artemis."

They all turned around and saw only a empty clearing.

"Are they serious? How are we supposed to get to Miami now?" Said Percy.

"More importantly, how are supposed to get back to civilization?" Gen asked.

As soon as she spoke a horn blared and the sound of traffic came from the distance.

"Im no orienteer but I think our best bet is that way." Jason suggested pointing in the direction of the noise.

"Agreed." Replied Nico adjusting his backpack. As they walked Gen started to talk to Hazel. At first Nico didn't mind, but then they started to sneak peeks at him every now and then followed by giggles. Every embarressing thing that he had ever told or done in front of Hazel came flooding back to him and he ran to catch up with the girls hoping to preserve some of his dignity.


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys enjoy! Also if you know amy cute love songs could you comment them for my other story. Thanks 3**

"Does anyone know where we are?" Jason asked.

"Well I could tell you the coordinates but I don't think that would help much." Percy replied.

"We're in Pennsylvania." Nico said. Jason was about to ask how he knew when Nico pointed to the car that just passed them. "The license plate."

The crew had been trudging along the side of the road for a while now. There wasn't anything but trees on either side and there hadn't been a sign of a town yet.

"We have to figure out a better way to travel than on foot." Hazel said. "We're losing time."

"For what exactly?" Gen asked. "No one really specified what this quest was about. Other than the fact that it was dangerous."

"Well I keep dreaming of this girl. I've never seen her before but I think we need to find her."

"Jason had a similar dream." Nico said. "I don't know who this chick is, but she must be really important for all of us to have to go get her."

They walked on in silence for a while until a sign came up.

"Toms's Trucks and Stuff." Nico read. Percy squinted at the writing and looked at Nico.

"How could you read that so easily?"

He shrugged. "My dyslexia only acts up with big words."

"Well arn't you special." Gen said in a teasing voice as they walked down the dirt path.

"I prefer the term spectacularly gifted." He answered. "But special is good to."

"That's not what I meant by special, but whatever rocks your boat ghost boy." Nico pushed her lightly and she pushed him back harder. Nico growled and bent over grabbing her by the legs. Genevieve screamed as she was hauled over Nico's shoulder.

"Put me down diAngelo!" She yelled.

"Hmmm. I don't think so." He spun her around and she grabbed onto his waist.

"Nico if you don't put me down right now..."

"How about this. If you two don't stop flirting right now, I'm going to make you put your hands in your pockets." Percy yelled from up front. Nico put Gen down and she landed with a soft thud.

"That's what I thought." She said sticking out her tongue. Nico pulled her back against his chest and she giggled.

"They're really cute." Hazel whispered to Jason.

He glanced over to the couple and nodded. "It's nice to see Nico so happy. The kid deserves it."

They finally got to the business that was a small building with several trucks of different sizes parked out behind it. The building was obviously old and the sign in the window was flashing open.

"So whats the plan." Gen asked. "Are we gonna hotwire one of these babies or what?"

"No, we aren't going to steal a truck." Jason said.

Percy ran his hand through his hair. "Well we don't exactly have the money to pay for one."

"Wait a sec." The blond replied and started walking toward the door.

"I'll come with you." Gen said but Percy pulled her back.

"No way. You're staying here. I'll go with Jason." Percy turned to follow Jason and they both entered the building. Genevieve kicked at the ground in frustration.

"Why does he treat me like I can't handle myself?"

"You know Percy. He's thinks he can protect everyone as it is. I can imagine that its amplified more because you're his sister." Hazel suggested. Gen sighed and watched the door. Something didn't feel quite right. It was eerily quiet and the small shack of a building was giving off bad vibes. She was about the run towards the door no matter what Percy said when it flew open. Not a second later, Percy's body flew out and he hit the ground about 10 yards in front of her.

"Percy!" She screamed running over to her brother. She turned him so he was lying on his back and he groaned in pain. Sighing in relief, she looked up to see that Hazel and Nico were standing between them and the door holding thier weapons. A deep cackle came from inside and Gen started to panic.

"Percy are you ok?" She asked brushing his hair out of his face. His sea green eyes crackled open and he coughed.

"Jace-Jason. Get Jason."

She reached into her back pocket and took out a square of ambrosia. She broke off a piece and fed it to him putting the rest in his hand.

"Eat this. I'll be right back with Jason."

The color started to return to his face and he grabbed her hand.

"Be careful." She nodded and slipped off her braclet allowing her sword to form. She ran towards the house past Nico and Hazel. The former called out after her but she kept going until she got to the door. When she got inside it seemed pretty normal. There was a desk and some old lobby chairs. Nothing out of the ordinary, which made he very suspicious. She walked around to the desk and peered over it to see a hole in the ground. Jumping over the table she tried to see what was in the hole but there was no light.

"What are you doing?"

Gen jumped almost falling in but a strong arm pulled her back.

"What does it look like im doing. I'm saving Jason's ass." She said. Nicos eyes narrowed completly serious.

"Not by yourself your not. I don't know what you're trying to prove but there is no way that I'm letting you go down there without me."

"What? You think I'm weak to?" she asked pulling her arm back.

"Of course not. You're one of the strongest people I know, but that doesn't mean that you don't need help. Percy is a hero of Olympus, but whatever took Jason just threw him out of this building."

Gen eyes searched Nico's face and when his expression didn't falter she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him before pushing him back again.

"Thanks. I was...I was pretty scared." Nico smiled softly and grabbed a flashlight from his backpack. He shone it into the hole and a ladder appeared on the far side. He started to climb down and Gen followed behind as they descended into darkness.

Outside Percy had almost finished his ambrosia, and was sitting up with minimal pain.

"I have to go after them." He told Hazel popping the last piece in his mouth.

"Percy shes going to be fine. Nico wouldn't let anything happen to her." Hazel said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Just sit here?"

"No." She said looking over to the rows of trucks. "We can take Genevieve's advice and hot-wire one of these babies so that as soon as they all get back, we can bolt.

Percy looked at the building one last time before nodding.

"Ok then lets get to work."


	12. Chapter 12

**Merry Christmas my loves! Here's a gift!**

Nico carefully made his way down the ladder until his foot touched the hard stone ground. He couldn't see anything so he didn't dare let go of the railing until he got his flashlight back out.

"I hit the bottom." He whispered up to Gen who continued to climb down. Nico reached into the side pocket of his backpack to pull out his flashlight. The LED lit up the tunnel they were in and Nico let go of the ladder allowing Gen to climb down the last step. The tunnel was only slightly taller than Nico and seemed to be one way. If Nico shone the flashlight one way it went on, but the other way was blocked by a stone wall.

"I guess were going this way." Nico said pointing his flashlight down the passageway. Gen laced her fingers with his and held her sword in her other hand. They walked on in silence until the walls started to change. The walls became marble and the ceiling slanted higher. All of a sudden the tunnel opened up to a large room. It resembled a truck showroom with chrome covered automobiles in rows.

"What is this?" Gen asked. "A car dealership?"

Nico let go of Genevieve's hand and pulled out his sword.

"Great. The only thing worse than a monster, is a monster that tries to sell you things."

They walked into the room slowly looking for any signs of a monster. Nico was becoming frustrated when Gen tugged at his sleeve. His head turned to see her pointing to the larger monster trucks at the end of the row.

"Look." She said. Nico squinted and gasped when he saw Jason in one of them banging on the glass. They ran up to the truck and when Jason saw them his lips started moving rapidly like he was trying to tell them something important, but it was completly silent.

"The windows must be sound proof." Gen said. "Hoist me up there. Mabye I can figure out a way to-"

"Hello, hello, hello!" Yelled a big booming voice. Gen turned around and saw nothing. She looked at Nico and Jason who both looked confused as her. Well, Nico did. Jason was just banging on the glass and yelling something in audible.

"We can't hear you." Genevieve whispered. Jason stopped banging and looked at her confused. his lips formed the word 'what' and Gen started to roll her eyes until she felt something move beside her. Slowly backing up, her back connected with something hard and she turned around with a gasp. She had backed into a tall man clothed in a blood red suit. His hair was fashioned in a business man hair cut, and he had dazzling white teeth that would have been nice if they wern't inside a creepy smile.

"Hello!" He shouted "I'm Tom. From Tom's Trucks and Stuff." He gestured around the room before turning back to Gen with a creepy smile and unnaturally yellow eyes. "How may I help you today?"

"Uhh." Gen stammered stepping back. Nico grabbed her arm and pulled Gen beside him.

"We're good." He said his eyes hard. "We just came to collect our friend."

Tom's yellow eyes flashed and his smile faltered.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Nico pointed up to Jason. "That one."

Tom laughed unnecessarily loud and leaned back grabbing his stomach.

"Of course you can have him back. After he signs the papers of course."

"What papers?" Nico asked venom lacing his voice. Toms smile started to turn into a frown and Gen pinched Nicos arm.

"Oww." He said rubbing his arm. Gen smiled at him and them turned back to Tom.

"I'm sorry about my boyfriend. He's kind of a grumpy pants."

Nico's face reddened which was quite adorable but not important at the moment.

"I can see that." Tom said sending a lingering stare in Nicos direction. "But to answer his question, your friend has to sign the papers for the truck." He turned to Jason stroking his chin. "He's very stobborn."

"Oh...well you see..he can't do that." Gen said nervously.

"Oh. And why not?"

"Uhh, tell him Nico." Gen said pulling Nico forward.

Nico glared at Gen before looking up at the menacing man.

"Um. He can't because...because we want it."

At that Toms eyebrows raised and the creepy smile on his face reappeared. He stretched his arms out wide and in a billowing voice said.

"Well why didn't you say so! I just have to go get the papers." He started to walk away when Gen shouted.

"Wait!" Tom turned on his heel and Genevieve made the best poker face she could.

"I'm not signing anything until you get HIM out of my car."

She pointed up to Jason who wasn't looking so well.

"Of course. And I will, as soon as-."

"No!" She said stomping her foot. "The longer he's in there the dirtier it will get. Unless you want to lose a customer, I suggest you expel him from the vehicle immediately."

Tom stared at her with a blank expression. He turned to Nico who shrugged.

"I would do what she says. There's no changing her mind when she gets like this."

Toms straightened his jacket and reached into his pocket.

"Very well." He took out a set of keys and unlocked the truck. The door swung open and Jason's limp body fell out. He fell hard into the floor and Nico ran over to him.

"What did you do to him!" Gen yelled.

"Negotiation." Tom shrugged. "He refused to sign the papers so I simply drained the oxygen out of the truck. No big deal."

She turned to Nico who looked up at her from tending to Jason.

"He's unconscious."

Gen saw red. She turned back to Tom who had somehow, in that short time acquired a stack of paper and a pen.

"Now if you could just sign-."

"No!" She yelled pulling out her sword. The walls of the room shuttered and Toms eyes darkened.

"What? Are you scared?" She said circling him. Now that Nico and Jason were out of his line of vision Nico started to make his way back to the tunnel.

"A child of Posiden hasn't possessed this power in centuries." He said.

Gen had absolutly no idea what he was talking about but she had to keep his attention until Jason and Nico were in the clear.

"Well this one does." Gen said. "And I'm not afraid to use it."

"You wouldn't. You would crush us both."

Gen smirked conjuring her best facade of false confidence.

"Try me."

She almost didn't move fast enough as Tom lunched out at her. Genevieve rolled and turned to see him on all fours. His brilliantly white teeth were sharp as knives but his hair was still perfect.

"I'll kill you before you'll bury me." He growled. He jumped at her but Gen hit him with the flat of her sword. Tom slid away and turned back toward her ready to attack again. "And then I'll kill all of your little friends."

At that Gen held her sword tighter and slashed at him but missed. "I think I'll start with the Hades child. I didn't like his attitude."

That was the last straw. Gen's vision blurred and the walls of the room shuddered again. She didn't even notice what was happening until a chunk of the ceiling fell next to her.

"You fool!" He yelled running at her teeth bared. Paniced, she followed her instinct and punched him square in the jaw. He fell to the floor as Gen ran for her life avoiding chunks of debris falling around her. She made the mistake of looking back and saw Tom leaping towards her. She screamed but he was cut short when a boulder sized pice of marble fell on top of him. Gen continued running as the room literally fell apart around her. The safty of the tunnel was a few feet away and she jumped for it debris landing where she had been moments before. She landed on the cold hard ground and pushed herself up on her hands catching her breath. Running footsteps approached her and she looked up to see Nico holding out his hands to help her up. He grabbed her hands not leaving the new wall of stone behind her unnoticed.

"What happened?"

"The room just...collapsed."

"I know that, but it felt like an...earthquake."

It was like the gears in her mind finally clicked. Posiden was, naturally, the god of the sea. But he was also the god of storms and more relevant to this particular situation, earthquakes.

"I think that it was me." She said. "I caused an earthquake. Nicos eyes widened and he grabbed her hand.

"C'mon. We need to get to the others."

They ran to the ladder and Nico let Genevieve up first climbing up after her. When the reached the top Gen saw that Jason was laying across the chairs in the lobby.

"You just left him here?" Gen asked.

Nico shrugged. "Yeah, well."

She laughed and walked up to him opening her backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my. Oh there it is." She pulled out a packet of gum and took two of Jason's fingers wrapping them around a piece. Nico was officially confused.

"What are you-?"

"Oww." Jason yelled sitting up. He shook his hand. "What was that?"

"Shock gum. I just thought since you were a son of Jupiter and all."

Jason rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Oh no problem Jason. I'm glad to be the one to have saved your sorry butt after you did the thing that I had suggested we avoid." Gen said her voice going higher than usual. Jason gave her a side eye and grabbed her head dramatically kissing her forehead.

"There. Is that enough?"

"Eww! Oh gods thats disgusting." She said wiping her forehead. Nico glared at Jason who held his hands up in defense. After they made their way to the parking lot they heard a beeping noise and turned to see a truck rolling up to them. Percy stopped right in front of them and rolled down the window.

"Good were all still alive. Now hop in."

Jason opened the door and slid in followed by Gen and then Nico. Hazel was riding shot gun and had a map out in front of her.

"Ok. Once we get out of here we turn left got it."

"Got it." Exclaimed Percy who hit the gas causing dust to rise up behind them. Once they were on the road. Percy looked in the rear view mirror to see the occupants of the backseat.

"Did you guys feel that earthquake earlier. That was weird. I didn't think those happened up here."

Gen looked at Nico and cleared her throat. "Yeah. About that."

**XOXOXOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

"I may or may not be able to start earthquakes." Gen said nervously.

"What?" Percy said shocked. "How?"

"When Nico said that Jason was unconscious I was really pissed. That was when the first tremor happened. Then after they left Tom said he was going to kill you all, starting with Nico. I kinda lost it then."

"Oh my goodness. That must have been what triggered it." Hazel said. "That's so romantic."

"So it's linked to your emotions." Jason stated. "That can be dangerous if you don't know how to control it."

Gen shifted nervously in her seat. She hadn't thought about that.

"She'll be fine Jason." Nico said. "Right Gen."

Gen looked at Nico and then back at Jason. "Right. I'll be fine."

Percy sighed loudly and her head snapped forward.

"What? What is it?"

"Nothing." he said. "It's just...why can't I make earthquakes?"

Gen giggled and leaned over the center console.

"Have you ever tried?"

Percy's eyes got wide and Genevieve sat back in her seat laughing. For the next half hour or so, they drove on the empty road only stopping twice to kill some stupid monsters that had run into the street vowin to kill them. The second time, Hazel had bumped into the radio when Percy slammed the breaks, so now it was on full blast. Nico usually didn't like the top 40 songs. Acually he still didn't like them, but watching Genevieve and Percy sing 23 by Miley Cyrus at the top of thier lungs made it bearable. He even discovered that not all 'mainstream' songs are all that bad. Gen singing Christina Aguilera's part in Say Somthing was one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard.

"Dang King, you've got some pipes on you." Jason said. "You should sing at campfires."

"Aww thanks Jason." She said in a sweet voice. "But if you tell any of the Apollo kids that I can sing you won't live til the next campfire."

"Aww c'mon Genny." Percy pleaded. "We can do it together. It would be fun."

"If you define fun as tragically humiliating then yes, that would be tons of fun."

"But you have a beautiful voice." Nico said. Gen blushed and chuckled softly.

"Well I don't know about that but, after my third grade Christmas show, I swore never to sing in front of people again."

"Why? Did you throw up?" Percy asked.

"All over Mrs. Elsner. And then I fainted."

"That's not so bad." Hazel said encouragingly.

"Tell that to Mrs. Elsner." Percy said smirking. Everyone laughed and they continued driving along until they made it to a town.

"Finally." Nico said. "I'm starving."

"Same."

"Ditto."

"Ok ok I get it." Percy said. "I'll pull over as soon as I find somewhere to eat."

They settled on a small diner that was next to a gas station.

"I'll fill the tank up. You guys go ahead inside." Percy said once everyone else had gotten out. He was about to drive away when Gen turned back and ran up to the window.

"Percy wait!" He lowered down the window and she grabbed door to pull her self up. "I don't have any money."

"Did you check the front pocket?" He asked. Gen took off her backpack to see that her wallet had been placed in the front pocket. She gasped and turned to Percy smiling.

"Did you-."

"Put your wallet in your backpack before we left. Yes."

"You know what? Sometimes I really love you." She said jumping of the truck."

"Love you to sis."

She ran back to the others and grabbed Nicos hand before they all went inside. It was a seat yourself kind of resturant so they found a table by the window and sat down. Nico and Gen on one side, Jason and Hazel on the other. As soon as thier butts hit the chairs a girl who looked barley sixteen walked over to serve them.

"Hi guys! I'm Molly and I will be your waiter today. Here's your menus." She handed out the laminated pieces of paper and smiled especially bright when she handed one to Nico. Gen but the inside of her cheek but stayed quiet.

"Are you really to order drinks?" She asked only looking at Nico who was staring down at his menu.

"Yes. We are." Gen said. The girl looked exasperated as she took Gen, then Hazel, then Jason's drink order.

"And what do you want?" She asked Nico fluttering her eyelashes. Gen rolled her eyes as Nico asked for a coke.

"Got it." Molly chirped. "And If you need anything just let me know."

"Um...ok." Nico said confused before Molly walked away with a little more away in her hips than was necessary. Gen scoffed and held up her menu so it was covering her face. Jason and Hazel exchanged looks before Jason kicked Nico underneath the table. Nico glared at Jason who silently motioned for him to lean over. Nico hesitantly leaned over the table so Jason could whisper in his ear. Hazel watched as realization dawned over his face. He looked towards Gen and nodded as Molly came back drinks in hand.

"Here you go!" She said in an overly cheery voice. "Are you ready to order?"

Nico turned to Gen who was fiddling with the salt shaker. "I don't know? Genevieve. Baby, are you ready to order?"

Molly's eyes widened and Gen smiled. "Yeah I am." She beamed at the upset waitress and gave her order. When Jason was in the middle of telling his Percy walked in. All disappointments about Nico flew out the window as Percy slid in next to Gen.

"Sorry about that."

"Why hello there. What can I get for you?"

Percy ordered and after Molly left Percy leaned over the table. "So what did I miss?"

"The waitress was flirting with Nico and Genevieve almost lost her shit until Nico made known he was in a relationship." Hazel said. Everyone stared at her in shock. "What? Isn't that what happened?"

Gen blushed and took a sip of her drink. Nico kissed her on the cheek and she got even redder covering her face.

"What was that for?"

"You're cute when your jealous."

"I was not jealous."

"Yeah ok."

**Sorry if its obvious that this is a filler chapter. More action will be coming up soon!**

**XOXOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry but this is not a new chapter. I promise to have one out soon but I've just been so busy lately. Thank you everyone who leaves me kind words. It really means a lot to me :). Anyway, I did finally post a drawing I did of Genevieve on tumblr. The link is on my profile. It's not that great but I hope you like it. Bye my loves, until next time :)

XOXOXO

ps. If you do have a tumblr, don't follow that blog. It's not my main and I never post anything on it. If you want my main, message me and I'Ll give it to you if you want.


	15. Chapter 15

Since the 5 hadn't eaten since the night before, a nice uninterrupted lunch would've been lovely, but lovely wasn't part of a demigod quest. That's probably why Percy and Genevieve's argument over who took who's French fries had been interrupted by a group of empousai walking in. And by group, I mean a whole freaking squad worth of them. It looked like they had just come back from a competition, and were starving. Which would've been fine if they were actually cheerleaders and not blood sucking monsters. Molly's bubbly self walked right up to them smiling brightly.  
"Oh would you look at that. Percy dear!" Called the one in the front. Gen watched as she flickered between a beautiful blond and a pale fiery haired demon. "Who's your friend? He looks absolutely...delicious." Gen saw Percy take out riptide, and she grabbed her bracelet. She didn't take her eyes off of the phony cheerleaders but she knew that everyone else was also grasping their weapons. Percy started to edge out of his chair grasping Gen by the wrist. She turned to see his eyes flicker to a back entrance. Nodding slightly she grabbed Nico's wrist and communicated the same. There were morals in the room and if they were going to be dragged into a fight it was better that they were outside at least.  
"One." Percy started counting. "Two." He said now just crouching beside his chair.  
"Three."  
Gen bolted out of her seat with Nico following closely behind. Hazel was next to her and Gen allowed her to go first before sprinting out of the door into the sunlight. She heard a shriek behind her and turned to see Jason slicing a monster in half. They were in the middle of an empty road and no one seemed to be roaming the streets. Out of the door came about 15 empousai fangs bared and hissing. Gen twisted her sword in her hand looking to her right. Percy and Jason had their swords out ready to fight. She turned to her left and saw that Hazel and Nico were also ready for battle. The empousai ran at them and before long they were surround. Genevieve somehow ended up back to back with Jason. She swung her sword, trying to avoid being bitten. At the moment she had about three empousai trying to kill her. Gen took a lucky shot and ended up stabbing one in the chest. It turned to dust and the other two shrieked loudly, lunging at her from opposite sides. The only option now seemed to be to tuck and roll forward. The monsters smashed into each other as Genevieve rolled out of harms way, but as soon as they regained their bearings, she knew she was in trouble. She no longer had Jason to protect her back and was now completely exposed. The empousai noticed that and slowly started to circle her. She held up her sword turning quickly, not wanting one of them behind her.  
"This is the end of the line princess." one of them hissed. She lunged at Gen teeth bared, and Gen ducked, slashing her sword through the monsters stomach. She barely had time to celebrate though, because the other one had managed to sink her teeth into her arm. Screaming, Genevieve fell to the ground in pain. A burst of dust exploded beside her as a sword dug into the empousai's back. Her arm felt like it was on fire as she curled up into a ball on the asphalt.  
"Nico! Get her out of here!" Screamed Percy. Moments later she felt someone scoop her up and cradle her against their chest. Then came the weird feeling of shadow traveling. She clenched her eyes shut as tornado like winds blew around her. Suddenly everything stopped and she knew that they had reached thier destination.  
"Nico." She croaked out. "My arm. It hurts."  
She opened her eyes to see that her vision had become blurry. Nico set her down and pulled his backpack off.  
"It's ok. You're gonna be ok."  
He press something to her mouth and the taste of warm double fudge brownies filled her mouth. She chewed the ambrosia, and felt the pain in her arm recede. He poured something on her arm and the pain reduced to a light throbbing. Her vision slowly returned to normal and she's saw that they were in an alleyway. She was propped up against the wall and Nico was sitting next to her digging in his backpack.  
"Here it is." He said pulling out a half filled water bottle. He untwisted the cap and held her arm. He was about to pour it on her wound when she grabbed his wrist. He looked up and his deep brown eyes caught her by surprise and her stomach erupted in a million butterflies.  
"Um..can I drink it instead." She said nervously. Nico nodded and handed her the bottle which she drained quickly. Genevieve took a deep breath and tried to move her arm. It was still sort of stiff, but at least it didn't hurt anymore.  
"That's crazy." Nico whispered as he rubbed where her bite had been. "It's just...gone."  
Gen looked at her arm to see that their was no evidence that she had ever been bit.  
"Thanks to you." She said. "If you hadn't been there to kill her, I would've been a goner."  
"Yeah well, I would have been a really crappy boyfriend then." Nico said a light blush on his cheeks. He was sitting down facing her, his knees bent so he would be closer. He hesitantly put his hand on the other side of her legs leaning over her body. His other hand found its way to her cheek and he leaned in for a kiss, Gen meeting him halfway. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. Nico shifted so his knees were on either side of her and placed his hands on her hips. Genevieve leaned her head back so that they could deepen the kiss. Their lips moved slow, enjoying every second of it.  
"Where are they? They shouldn't have gone far."  
Nico reluctantly pulled away at the sound of his sisters voice. Gen's hazel eyes were glazed over and she bit her lip as Nico stood up brushing himself off. He bent down and grabbed one of her hands wrapping the other around her waist to help her stand. She was about to say that she didn't need him to do that until she took a step making her dizzy. Now if it was from the poison or Nico's intoxicating kiss she didn't know, but she shook it off and walked down the ally with Nico.  
"So..." She said looking at her shoes. "Is that gonna be a regular thing or...?"  
Nico put his hands in his pockets.  
"Well saving you from a venomous monster isn't really something I want to put on my daily agenda."  
Genevieve rolled her eyes.  
"Not that you idiot. I meant...the other thing."  
Nico's eyebrows shot up and he shrugged. "Maybe..."  
Gen made a face and was about to ask what the hell that meant when Nico grabbed her waist with his arm and pulled her flush against him.  
"If you want it to be." Gen froze and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. Nico smirked and placed a haste kiss on her lips before letting her go. A second later, Percy, Hazel, and Jason came around the corner. They ran up to them and circled Gen.  
"Are you ok?" Hazel asked grabbing one of her hands, worry clearly evident on her face. Gen smiled surprised at her concern.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."  
Jason ran a hand through his blond hair puffing out his cheeks.  
"It was all my fault. You were right by me. I should've been watching."  
"It wasn't your fault Grace. I got myself into that situation. Don't blame yourself."  
Jason didn't look convinced but smiled anyway. Genevieve looked at Percy whose arms were crossed. Gen smiled but Percy's face remained in a frown. Her face fell and Percy sighed pulling her into a hug.  
"I'm just glad you're alright." Gen breathed out in relief. "But I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of this quest." She groaned burying her head in his chest.


End file.
